The Mantis and the Monarch
by FMASTA9
Summary: First KOF fanfict by FMASTA9! Obvious OOC, JivatmaxLuis, more info inside! Go in and check it out! Hope you like it! Rated M for explicit sexual content  teehee  and maybe some dirty language? Dont remember. Oh well, enjoy! By FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes: _And now...for something...completely different. _**Whatsup guys. First King of Fighters fict by FMASTA9 is, you guessed it, here! A forewarning for all you hardcore King of Fighters fans out there who read this. I have only played Maximum Impact 2, curtosy of my friend. Don't grill me! I just write what comes to mind! Anywho, this is, as you guessed, JivatmaxLuis, a relationship (which I'm guessing isn't all that popular or common) I just so happen to support. I put my own spin on this, probably leading to obvious OOC, but who cares (of course you do KOF fans!), it's FANfiction! So enjoy my first ever King of Fighters fict, :The Mantis and the Monarch!" by FMASTA9. (And if you feel it truly necessary, KOF fans, you can grill me by personal message or by posting your cruel words to a KOF noob in the review section. Jeez.)

* * *

><p><strong>The Mantis and the Monarch<strong>

Luis Marinak walked, or rather floated, into the celestial palace that was Jivatma's domain. She entered his throne room, Jivatma being the sole resident sitting pridefully on that of his throne. Luis came to a halt several feet before him and his grand chair and dispersed her butterfly-esque wings, her feet calmly coming to contact

with the ground. Luis had a serious expression on her face. Jivatma grinned. "Ah, Lakia, what brings you to my throne room at this hour?" "Jivatma, you know very well why I'm here. It is the last night before our annual ceremonial duel to the death." "Mmm, how could I forget? The sole cause for my absence these past years

was because of my last fateful loss, which arose when you discovered my last body's weak spot. However, you won't be so lucky this time." "Idle chatter, I will be victorious, just like the last, I foresaw it. So I came here to request your surrender." "Ah, I see. As the rules state, the battle is under no circumstance destined to take

place but can become void if one contender surrenders within 3 days of the fight. The one who surrenders only spends a year in confinement instead of the usual 15 for losers. A promising proposal...for the weak." Jivatma grinned. Luis scoffed. "Fool, are you so conceded?" "No, my dear Lakia, it is you who is not only bold, but

conceded. Even through your outstanding vision, you cannot see you have no chance?" "Enough." Luis floated with a sad expression in her face and turned her back to him. "I refuse to argue with one so stubborn." Jivatma's smile never left. "Well, my sweet Lakia, 'you' could always surrender in my stead." "Only in your

dreams...Jivatma." "Then...there are ways..." From his seat, Jivatma's arms extended across the room and under Luis's arms. Retracting them forcefully, his hands clutched her breasts and squeezed them forcefully. Luis gasped at the action, blush appearing in her body's face. Jivatma stood and walked down the 3 steps to

ground level. Retracting his arms further, sending the groped Luis flying backward in his direction. They came to a stop just inches apart. Luis growled and produced blue wings from her back, the energy they emitted directed toward Jivatma. Suddenly, the energy stopped when it came into contact with a purple force field that

stood just before him. The energy flashed and caused her wings to burst. She gasped in astonishment at what she just witnessed. With a swift kick to the back of her legs, Luis found herself semi-kneeling on the ground. A foot placed on her back sent her fully to the ground. She winced in pain, for her body was not battle ready,

and the purple energy had somehow weakened her body and affected her ability to manipulate her powers. Jivatma kneeled down and forcefully pulled her closer so there was barely any space between them. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered to her. "...To force surrender." Luis gasped and struggled to get free, but she

hadn't the strength to accomplish the task. Jivatma saw this as a useless and pathetic attempt to escape and laughed to himself quietly at this. "There will come peace with your surrender, and you...as well as I...will receive much pleasure in the method I have chosen." He intensified his grip on her breasts, causing Luis to moan

in pain. "And now...I shall begin, so feel free to say uncle...at any time, hahahahaha!" "Jivatma, what are you-huh?" She heard a noise come from beneath/behind her. From out of his pants arose a strange, leech-like creature that slithered underneath Luis's spread legs. It was oddly shaped, and sprouted a separate tongue

from within its gaping leech-like mouth that was lined with teeth-like protrusions that grew and shrank slowly every so often. Luis could barely look at it given its frightening appearance. In an instant, the creature transformed into a curved metallic blade and swiped twice across the top and middle of her thighs as well as around

her stomach and between Jivatma's fingers, her clothes torn to shreds in the spots touched by the blade. Her chest and whole lower torso were now exposed. Luis gasped again, blush darkening in her body's face, and made one more attempt at escape to no avail. Jivatma was too strong to break free from. The creature

transformed back into its leech-like form and slithered around some more before 'sniffing' the air below Luis's vaginal crevice. It sighed in successful content for having found it's next prey. Jivatma opened his mouth, his tongue flew out, and wrapped around Luis's mouth. "Here it comes. Don't panic or it might kill you on

accident." The creature lunged upward and penetrated her. Luis screamed behind Jivatma's tongue. The creature moved back and forth, in and out thrashingly in search of what instinct told it look for. Jivatma retracted his tongue. Luis moaned in pain at the creatures assault. Jivatma laughed. "Give it a minute, and it will find

what makes you tick, just wait." He was right; the creature hit the spot, and all Luis's pain turned into pleasure. "Ahaaa!" She drooled lustfully. "There it is. Feels good, doesn't it?" He found her nipples and squeezed them tightly. Luis's body orgasmed. "Aaaaaah! Yes!" "Your body is weak...Lakia." Jivatma released her breasts

and embraced his hands around her face. He turned her head to semi-face him and he leaned around to face her directly. "However, your spirit remains strong. You should have said uncle by now." Luis moaned behind her desperate expression. "Go ahead... say it." "I...I-I...ahhh...refuse! Gah!" Jivatma grinned. "Willful girl! Just

the opponent I've anticipated to be a true challenge!" Jivatma forcefully opened her mouth and stuck his tongue in, sealing their mouths with a lip lock. Luis's intensified moans were short-lived as his tongue went down her throat and into her chest. Luis choked and began to gag intensely. Both Jivatma's tongue and the leech

creature reached their target at the same time: A sapphire crystal core within Luis. As soon as they attacked it, it glowed and exploded. A flash of light engulfed the room. When the sparkling dust cleared, Jivatma stood alone, not but a glowing blue orb floating before him. The orb floated toward the door and flashed again, Luis

dropping to the floor, coughing violently. Jivatma stood looking at the ceiling, mouth slightly a gape, body frozen. His eyes, at that moment Blue, glowed purple and returned to their original color and his body sprung to life. Luis crawled towards the door and managed to stand up and stumble to the door. She breathed heavily

and looked back to him, her arms covering her exposed chest. "Tomorrow...we settle this..." "I'll be here waiting." Luis turned the corner and ran. Jivatma had a serious expression for the moment. He took a few steps back and stumbled, falling backwards perfectly back into his chair. Then he licked his lips, paused, and grinned

evilly. Things were to be settled just as they were getting interesting.


End file.
